


不欲分离

by Emily13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 天使有外阴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily13/pseuds/Emily13
Summary: 隔离期电话后的故事PWP
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	不欲分离

**Author's Note:**

> 有错字，手机操作太麻烦了

过分无聊的隔离期，几千年来，他也没有去恶魔家里走动的习惯，不如打个电话问问他是不是也同样的无聊，或许可以一起聊聊天什么的。

分明是想让他悄悄过来和自己说说话，为什么说出口就是“我们要求在家隔离，不要过来”？放下话筒后亚茨拉斐尔明显萎靡了一下，又没脸再打个电话说，“嗨，亲爱的，我是在开玩笑，其实我和我的屁股想你想得快疯了，请你务必下一秒出现在我面前。”消沉的天使叹了口气。

“哦天哪！你吓到我了。”

刚一转身，他发现克劳利已经坐在他对面的沙发上，桌子下还放了一箱明显是含着酒精度数的饮料，最惹眼的是他手上拎着一个钟表。虽然不怎么像钟表，但是上面明显的月份和时间联想到电话里说的7月，这是个钟表没错了。

“你不是说要在家睡到7月份？难道是你的表坏了？”亚茨拉斐尔抑制住自己上扬的语调，但是他眼睛里的亮光还是明晃晃地说着他的激动，没办法，他是一个无法说谎的天使。

“我有个新的打算，天使，不瞒你说，我觉得我们各自在家的隔离十分没有必要。我就过来了。你可以再做几个蛋糕出来。我偷了些可丽饼，拜托我留下钱了。”边说，克劳利已经给自己的杯子加满，顺便帮亚茨拉斐尔也倒了一杯。

配着蛋糕他们喝了几瓶香槟，主要是天使在吃吃喝喝，恶魔就像电话里讲的那样只是看着他吃蛋糕。看着天使吃的半饱，克劳利拉着亚茨拉斐尔坐在自己边上，一边喂他糖浆松糕布丁，一边听他抱怨瘟疫来的不是时候，让他的美食旅行计划完全的搁浅，克劳利在一旁附和，顺手解开了他格子纹的领结。

亚茨拉斐尔为此停顿了一下，但又继续往下说。

“我觉得他们完全没有必要，只要一点点就够了，让他们安静一点就可以了，现在真的是一团乱，你知道么，我开始怀念伊甸园时候就那么两个人和几棵树，哦不行，那会没有这些可爱的食物。”

即使心中已经妄想着和这个恶魔滚在床单里，但是作为一个有原则的天使，他是不会主动要求的，最多是在床上被肏干的不行时，才会把那点小心思吐露一二，用他的话来讲就是‘保持体面’。他已经暗示的够多了，伊甸园里的那点事，拜托，他不能再往下说了。

克劳利已经清楚他的好友的想法，啧，“好友的想法”，所有人都知道他是他的男朋友，但是亚茨拉斐尔就是不好意思说出口，“好吧好的，我不是你男朋友，你是我男朋友，这样就可以了。”克劳利还记得当时在公车上他扯着天使的手十分无奈。

恶魔拿过亚茨拉斐尔的酒杯，将杯子里剩余的酒精全部倒在天使的裤裆上，天使愣愣地看着他，“我来帮你清理干净。”克劳利覆在他腿间，有意无意地抚摸着他的大腿根，这让亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵红透了。

没有用奇迹或者什么非人类的手段，克劳利甚至拍了下天使的屁股，这让他顺从地抬起方便克劳利退下他的裤子，亚茨拉斐尔闭着眼睛将头转向另一边，两只手不安地放在胸口缴在一起，全身都在表达着他的害羞和一点点期待。

他们很久没有做爱了，大概已经有几十年的样，不得不说他十分怀念那时候和克劳利没日没夜没羞没臊的日子，那当然不是他们的第一次，如果讲第一次那要追溯到公元前各各他山的相遇。

空气中满是憎恨的味道，这让他十分难受，人们嘲笑的眼神和冷漠的行为也让这里的气氛变得更加刺痛，是他做错了么？他开始怀疑自己，更多的疑惑指向上帝，但他不敢表露，他有些羡慕身旁“不分是非”的恶魔。

那时的他心中充满的无奈和痛苦，他想感受什么是被爱，如果兼爱世人是一种罪，是不是渴求被爱才可以洗清身上的沉重？克劳利牵着他的手回到了居住地，看出了他眼中的期待，没有说什么，只是蒙住他的眼睛和他亲做一团。

“你知道我想要的是什么么？”

“不要说出来，我可是个恶魔。”

当克劳利含住他的阴茎时，他的思绪又忽然漂到他们说的‘你的下面的男朋友’，下面-的男朋友，天，他是要堕落了么？

克劳利真的十分喜爱天使的这具躯体，连下面的毛发都是浅金接近白色的小卷，没有很长，软软地趴在天使身体上，像小绵羊一样。天使的阴茎也粉粉嫩嫩，有点短，好吧，可能这是胖子的通病，反正对于别人也没有什么用，只要克劳利喜欢就好。

确实，克劳利很喜欢。感受着柱体在自己嘴里又胀大了一圈，血管一跳一跳的，恶魔松开了嘴，站起身把天使推倒在沙发上。

亚茨拉斐尔的胸脯上下浮动着，下了决心一样伸出手去拉一脸坏笑的恶魔，这是他熟悉的味道，皮革红酒和松木还有麝香，灼热的手揉弄着他的胸口，时不时还会故意扯起他的乳头，他的阴茎真的胀得发痛，还有痒得心焦的那处。

克劳利的舌头勾着他的，他永远也想不出舌头还能玩出这么多花样，克劳利的手最后伸进他的屁股四处顶弄，常常顶得他忘记自己的鼻子还能喘息，这却换来恶魔的闷笑。他们的衣服在混乱中被扯开，天使记得自己解开克劳利裤子后被烫到的温度，肉呼呼的手握着两人的阴茎，又不敢太用力，总是软绵绵的力道。

“用点力气吧天使，挠痒痒似的。”克劳利嘶嘶地在天使耳边说，说完又去含他的喉结，这让亚茨拉斐尔更没有力气套弄，心里一嗔直接松了手。

克劳利的嘴已经挪到天使的小腹处，软呼呼的肉在恶魔的嘴唇下颤动，像半熟的鸡蛋，引着人上去多咬两口。

亚茨拉斐尔终于被三根手指肏射了一次，此时他更是摊在沙发上动都不想动，可心里不知足的感觉却越积越多，他渴望被克劳利占有，或许这是他的罪。天使都是散播爱的信徒，但谁说天使就不需要被爱了呢，内心的饥渴令他的身体做出了最直接的反应。

微微抬起屁股，他开始慢慢地蹭着克劳利的胯部，温暖的房间此时温度更是飙升。从岩浆里爬出的蛇终于带着他的火焰燃烧起来，灼热又令人沉迷，暗红的发丝也撒发着主人的魅力。这究竟是诅咒还是恩赐？亚茨拉斐尔喃喃着，湛蓝的眼睛中全是克劳利的样子。

好久不曾做爱，进入时还是有些酸痛，酸痛过后，是浸了心的痒和有些烫人的热。他们的嘴唇又挨在一起了，还要错开对方好看的鼻子，分明不能分泌肠液的地方此时却湿嗒嗒的，克劳利恶狠狠地顶弄了一下， “你的奇迹不会超数了哈？”

“如果你再不动那我的奇迹数的确可能超。”亚茨拉斐尔瞪向恶魔。

“遵命我的天使。” 说完就开始用力肏进湿热的小穴里，囊袋一下一下撞击在下方发出啪啪的响声。天使喘气断断续续，伴着他哼唧的声音很是勾人，任谁听了都会下腹一紧。

“你还和别人这样过么？”克劳利眯着眼睛问道。

“什么？”天使的眼中带着惊诧和气愤。

克劳利觉得这个玩笑的确有点过分，于是吧唧亲了天使脸蛋一口，“原谅我天使，我以为你和发明棉花糖的人有一腿，洁白，泛甜还软糯。我吃过一块，它会让小孩引起蛀牙，所以我诱引了很多孩子。”

“看在上帝的份上，我原谅 你，阿。”最后一句话被顶得支离破碎，亚茨拉斐尔蜷起了脚趾也不能抵抗这种舒爽，情欲使得他的身子透出淡淡的红色，这让克劳利想到伊甸园苹果树上的苹果，美味多汁，是不是当初因为他帮助天使偷吃了几个，让天使也变成了苹果？

粘液从股缝处缓缓流出来，聚在沙发上成了一小滩化不开的污渍，再被新的粘液覆盖住，直到最后流到了侧面，滴在地毯上。这太多了，却十分符合天使的性格，总是要保证不会少，即便不合常理。

亚茨拉斐尔被拉着坐在克劳利的腿上，胸口的软肉更是被吃在对方嘴里，那根让他快乐的肉棒此时只在他的臀缝里滑着，慢慢悠悠仿佛和刚才射了一大团精液在他肚子里的不是同一个，“你又在想什么坏主意？”亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛问到。

“呃，什么？现在哪有什么新花样，我们不是都试过了么。有时候我真的会怀疑你才是想的更邪恶的那个。”边说，克劳利又肏进了温热湿滑的小穴里，因为位置的变换，总是更深了些，亚茨拉斐尔抱紧了克劳利的脖子，表情似痛苦又似享受，乳房处仿佛被吸吮出乳汁，有种被喂养的儿子肏干的羞耻弥漫在他心头，这让他的后穴更加敏感，每条突出的血管都让他欲生欲死。

短促的尖叫伴随再一轮射精在沙发处传来，天使的身体开始往后倒，下一秒，他们一起躺在了床上。

“我可以提一个稍稍过分的要求么？”恶魔盯着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，琢磨着这次需要多久才能磨成功。

“太过分的恐怕不行。”他吞了下口水，喉结的上下滑动出卖了他的期待，他都已经和恶魔滚床单了，他的原则早就被抛到享受之后，从前的担心也随着末日的离去而消散。满足自己，这就是他现在最想要的事情。

恶魔的手在他阴茎下方划了一下，然后两根手指开始揉弄多出的部分。“我想为你穿上裙子，美丽的贵族小姐。”

接着，圆舞曲的声音响起，昏黄却华丽的吊灯照亮整个宴会大厅，人影流窜，侍者持着托盘在舞会中分发下加了料的酒水，全身上下只套了一件裙子的亚茨拉斐尔迷糊糊地被克劳利扶着腰在舞池里旋转，克劳利已经穿好晚礼服，唯一缺失的是一双鞋子。

“如果不是那个坏城主，我真的很喜欢这种聚会，大家都很开心，你知道的，到处都是爱的感觉。我只是不小心中招。呃，我们为什么不用穿鞋子？”在踩了恶魔的脚背好几次之后，天使也渐渐意识回笼，带了些尴尬。

克劳利没有马上回答他，而是换了一个更欢快的曲子，所有人一起在蹦蹦跳跳，天使也渐渐放开拘束跟着克劳利的姿势一起转圈，现在的天使终于忘记了之前的烦闷，不管外界的死亡或者战争，他的眼睛眯成了一条缝。直到跳得有些累，靠在恶魔的怀里。

“放心，省着脱得麻烦。”克劳利说完，靠近晃神的天使，手也不知是从裙子的那里变出来的缝探进裙底，从屁股后一下溜进有些干涩的花心，天使震惊地抬头看他，却被封住了唇，亲吻总是会让天使变得柔软，克劳利慢慢带着他靠近墙边。

如果一个天使被一个恶魔拎住了领子，几乎所有天使都会下意识一个大招甩过去，几乎所有，这里有一个特例，就是亚茨拉斐尔。

被拎着衣领顶到墙上的亚茨拉斐尔正努力不让自己的口水顺着嘴角流下去，他总是扛不住克劳利霸道的吻，一只手扯下他肩上的带子露出他奶白色的胸脯，再扯起他的裙子，搅弄现在变得湿哒哒的外阴。

那只手离开了， 亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛追逐激烈的吻，一条腿被抬起，滚烫的肉棒一点点从后穴挤了进去，“克劳利。”天使的声音中带些颤抖。

“嘘嘘嘘，被怕，天使，还有一根，马上就好。”亚茨拉斐尔紧张地抓紧克劳利的肩膀，另一根肉棒划到花核的时候，他整个身体跟着一颤，然后开始往那个肉洞里滑，那个地方只被使用过不到五次，他每次开始的时候都会害怕，虽然后面爽的不行，他依然担心。克劳利知道他是被几个难产致死的女人吓到了，也不会经常要。

一阵酸胀的刺痛感过去，亚茨拉斐尔一直屏住的呼吸终于恢复正常，前后的顶弄有一瞬间让他以为被顶到了嗓子眼，他的腿挂在恶魔的腰上，屁股悬空全靠两个肉棒给了他支撑，他的阴茎被克劳利握在手里上下套弄，眼泪从他的眼角流进耳鬓的头发里。

他被肏干的说不出话，只能不住地小声呻吟，腿也软得一塌糊涂，身子一点一点往下滑，于是他们又回到了床上，薄薄的一层纱隔开了他们和舞会上的人群，待亚茨拉斐尔仔细一看，那些人都变成他和克劳利的样子，在各个角落做着曾经他们的下流事。

离他最近的那对，他正双腿大开搭在沙发的扶手上，恶魔低着头舔舐他的花核，用双手分开他的小阴唇，舌头在里面进进出出。看得他面脸通红，只觉得一股热流顺着小腹往下涌去，全身像在云里漂浮着。

克劳利这时趴在了他身上，这让亚茨拉斐尔感到满足，他喜欢被人抱在怀里。身下的肏干没有结束，一下下的顶弄令射过精的小肉棒继续小股的吐出白色粘液，暴露的顶端被小腹摩擦，想用手触碰却被恶魔拦住，天使的哼声中夹杂了些哭腔。

终于克劳利闷哼一声，两根肉棒把天使的身体填得很满，除了天使最后的叫声有些嘶哑，乳头被咂出乳汁变得红肿外，其他的都十分完美，一个响指让卧室恢复了原状，身子又变回清清爽爽，亚茨拉斐尔有些困倦了。

“我带了闹钟，我们可以一起睡到7月份。”克劳利从身后环住天使，盖好了被子。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

“晚安，天使。”


End file.
